


Till Death Do Us Part

by willow_writer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR fanfic, BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, Feysand Smut Week, Feysand fluff, Feysand oneshot, Feysand smutshot, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Sex, acotar smut, banana peel, dom rhysand, feysand, feysand nsfw, feysand smut, i did this instead of homework, sub feyre, they love each other aww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_writer/pseuds/willow_writer
Summary: Rhysand has one queen that rules his heart: his darling FeyreAnd they will remain as one, till they fade away with.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Till Death Do Us Part

“This better be worth it,” I grumbled as Rhys woke me up from my nap. No answer came, only a tightened grip on my wrist.

We treaded down a dark hallway in the townhouse to the nether levels, near the wine cellars. He opened a door into a pitch-black room. With a snap of his fingers, the room lit up in a calming yet enticing red glow.

A room filled with riding crops, whips, and various forms of restraint, with a huge leather bed in the center. I backed up in shock, hitting Rhys in the chest with my forearm. 

“And what exactly, am I to make of this, my lord?” I sputtered, soothing his mild chest sore with a hand.

“You would look ever so siren in these, my lady,” he sounded in my ear, wrapping me in his arms.

“May I?”

I wavered a moment. We had never gone past simple ties and gentle slapping, not quite tripping the lever of sadism. He expected me to be the one tied up and obeying? I almost grinned, concealing my amusement in his chest. I wanted to fuck into him as well, but I’ll let the smug smile slip for now.

“Okay,” I whispered into his chest, wrapping my arms around him, digging my fingertips with a leer of my own.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dear me, I forgot how much rope chafed. Even those made of unbreakable silks. 

“Quit moving, little doe,”

“Oh, shut it, you snake,” I bantered, nudging his lingering arm with my knee.

His hand slapped down on my breast, earning a pained cry from my mouth.

I couldn’t see nor move, entirely at his mercy. I didn’t love that, more so as he only ran his hands along my body.  
When he finally deigned to do more than trace my curves, a coarse flogger ran down my abdomen.

The air whistled through the threads as the flogger struck my stomach. I bit my tongue, rolling back a sprinting groan. Another sharp square of leather struck my thigh, no doubt leaving a plum square of skin in its wake.

“Every sound, every movement, every bite of your tongue from here on, will be one release I hold from you.” he snarled, dislodging my bitten lip from my teeth.

The crop hit my navel once, and the next hit true. Right on my clit.

I screamed out, pulling against my restraints, legs begging to close and nurse the pain. My cunt throbbed, moisture leaking through the folds.

“That’s one, darling,”

Rhys alternated tools, littering my skin with small red marks from the crop, and he ran the flogger when he observed my attempts to silence my cries. The waves of pleasure grew and grew like a forthcoming flood, and I hung on an inch from toppling into the rising sea. Tears slipped down my face as he snapped down 3 consecutive strokes on my clit. A drop of blood slipped down my chin from my tenaciously bit tongue. He slipped a finger inside me, searching for that spongy crest that made me lose all my grip.

“Please!” I begged, slipping from my obstinance. 

“You have lost countless orgasms by now, love. What do you really want?”

I could do no more than utter something between a moan and a curse. 

“Hm, suppose you don’t miss them at all. Speak, if you want them so much.”

His finger pumped in and out, willfully deeper with every stroke. His thumb moved to my clit, pushing and pinching in circles.

If I were to be released right now, I may just slaughter him.

“Holding your tongue? Your persistence never fails to amaze, Feyre,” he mocked.

My silence twitched.  
“I’ll have to steal away your delicious begging with my tongue, then. Don’t get remorseful on me later, darling.”

He licked once, just a shadow over my clit, his grip on my hips bruisingly tight.

“I love the taste of you, gods,” he hummed against my opening, sending vibrations throughout my body. “I adore you, my goddess. I ought to worship you every day; no man is more fortunate than I to wake beside you, to ravish you, to see you.”

I moaned at his words, squeezing my eyes shut as he devoured me.

Rhys licked and glutted on me for an immeasurable amount of time, fingers pumping, tongue flicking and suckling.

“One,” he uttered giddily, slipping in a 3rd finger when my legs tightened as much as they were allowed around his head and screamed.

“Two,”

I was now arduously breathing, chest heaving and mouth hanging open.

“Three,” was granted with a gasping sob.

“Just one more, pet,” he murmured, now massaging my breasts and pinching my nipples.

His tongue moved faster than before, reaching into my mind with his. His plans for me leeched onto what he left of my conscience, and I nearly launched over the edge of release when I saw what his desires for me were.

Hanging up on a black cross, Rhys cradled a buzzing toy between my legs, moving it back and forth until I came countless times at his full control. He moved it deeper between my legs at the vision; I could almost feel it pumping into me corporally, but as I was around the corner of a climax, he moved it away and swapped the mirage with another.

This, I loved even more. Mirage-me pushed Rhysand onto the bed, slid lubricant in his rear, then pushed in with a strap of my own. Hearing his rather pained moans glide around us in a cloud of arousal amused me, and I watched myself ease and pound into him. 

Quite the difference from our stance in the immediate future.

When I broke on his tongue, he held me together with his loving touch circling my breasts, and when he stood, untying my bonds, my legs collapsed and I laid spread-eagled on the mattress. He climbed over me, rubbing his cock between my legs. I was too worn to move, and he slid into me cautiously, as to not bruise me further.

“Fuck, Feyre,” he moans, rubbing my clit slowly. Gently, a contrast from before.

“You feel too divine to be real,”

His drive grows faster, harder, firmer.

“I don’t deserve you,” he cries with a kiss.

I can’t have this. I flip him over, straddling his hips.

“I love you,” I whispered against the shell of his ear, planting a kiss there. I kissed him, deep and harsh but soft and lovingly at the same time; I kissed away the stains of his demons, and I kissed him until he had a physical and mental remembrance of the irritatingly large well of love that I held for him. 

I lifted and dropped myself. Again. Again. Again.

Our orgasms rose, shoving us heart first into the sea of release in company.

Moans clattered around the room, mine gaining vulgarity as he prolonged my orgasm with measured strokes until I was clawing at his chest, leaving red marks in their wake. Slowing down, I settled on his chest. His arms caged across my back.

“Till we fade together, Cursebreaker,” was all he said before sleep pulled us under.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 3/13/2021
> 
> I absolutely despised the way this work used to be so I made some major changes. Greatest apologies for the stupid fucking adolescence that I wrote with, hope this version is better. lol I'll probs come back in the future and hate this version as well


End file.
